evil_youtubersfandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Venturiantale
Evil Venturiantale is a crazy, gone mad version of Venturiantale. He went crazy because of the numerous Creepypasta videos he did, and somehow went crazy in the process of it. Whenever he is about to kill his victim, he whispers, "D-do you wanna hear my secret?" How he went crazy I didn't know what was happening... "Blood, red, blood..." I kept it saying over and over in my head. But, the truth is, I wasn't saying it...it was him. He did this not me! I'm innocent! But, who would believe me? Nobody, because he drove my friends away, the friends who would stick by me. I guess they decided not to, but I couldn't blame them. "Imma get you, Venturian!" Yelled Bethany. I just pulled a prank on her. I put a fake skeleton in her closet to fall on her, and by the looks of it, it did. "Sorry!" I yelled, and I lied. It was hilarious! "You're so lucky that I'm out of breath." She huffed. "Guys, come on!" Groaned HomelessGomba. "Yeah, it's getting late." Added ImmortalKyodai. The reason that they were whining is that it was scary story night, and Homeless was sharing a story. We got into the living room, where we told the stories most of the time, and turned off most of the lights. Homeless got out a small flashlight and put it under his chin. He did an slight evil laugh. "Once on a dark night, a young boy decided to play over at his friend's home. His friend, who we will call Dan, was waiting outside. He had a dare, he dared the boy to go into the woods and find the one called the Rake. The boy knew of the creature, and said no. But Dan dragged him along. In the woods, it was quiet, too quiet to be exact, when...all of a sudden..." Homeless paused, and turned off the flashlight. I could only see pitch darkness, but I could hear Kyodai whimpering a bit. "THE RAKE POUNCHED ONTO THE BOY!" Yelled Homeless, jumping on me. To be honest, it didn't scare me, but surprised me. Kyodai and Bethany screamed in unison, like they always do. "Why did you do that, better yet how did you do that?!" I yelled. "That's a secret." He whispered. The following nights weren't as nice, it's like Homeless's story was making me not sleep. After at least 4 days of no sleep, I finally got some shut-eye. But, I was awoken by a noise. I looked at my window, to see the Rake. I would know what he looks like, because I did a gmod showcase of him, Slendy, and Jeff. I froze, I couldn't move, or call for help because I thought that if I did, he would come in quicker. He eventually did come in, he opened the window and threw something on me. I did not see anything, I looked back at the window and he was not there. I relaxed, and went to sleep. I didn't know what he threw at me, but eventually found out. It was a potion that would spilt people's personality in two, especially with one being an absolute psycho killer. Every time I don't pay attention to what I'm doing, he comes out. "He" is the opposite of me, and he also comes out when I see blood. So, if you hear me whisper "Do you wanna hear my secret?" after I see blood, run as fast as you can! I don't think that I can keep my eyes open, and if I don't he might erase everything that I just wrote, so I have to stop here. Please, find me help... Category:General wiki templates